


You Are The Only One

by love_ari



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom!Harry, M/M, Rimming, Subspace, top!Louis, vampire!AU, vampire!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_ari/pseuds/love_ari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire!au<br/>Louis wants too feed on Harry, but he gets more than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on tumblr :) x
> 
> ***
> 
> Hiii I also forgot to mention that there will be a part 2 once I get around to writing it.  
> Which will be a while since my computer has a virus and all the work I have is encrypted :)  
> much love, ari. xx
> 
> ***
> 
> hiiiii. Part two is posted, I honestly have no idea how to link it in here, so... yeah. Its titled "Bloodstream" so go check it out and let me know what you think! Xxxxx

The heavy bass can be heard from outside the underground club. A few shrills, and drinks clanking against each other is heard next. 

Harry pulls his coat closer into himself as he leaves. He's completely bugged at the fact that he let his friends convince him it would be a good idea to go out. Harry's not that type of person. He'd much rather be home with a nice cup of tea, old movies, and someone to cuddle with. 

He hasn't cuddled with anyone since him and his ex had a falling out. 

Looking around the crowded streets he decides to take the long way home, hoping to get his mind cleared; and to walk his hard off. 

The desperate need to feel someone else's hand on him had almost consumed him when he was at the club. 

Yes the setting was completely unattractive, but he felt a strong hand, smaller than his, grope his crouch. His hips bucked against the strangers hand. Thats when he decided to leave; to abandon his friends and take the risk in walking home.

People say to not walk home alone at night. 

That its been dangerous since there's been so many disappearances.

But that didn't faze Harry at all. 

Worrying about how grossed out the stranger felt after someone humped their hand; instead of the fact that he could be killed.

He stared at his feet as he continued to walk the bare street.

Then he hears a sound of rattling, or something knocking down trash tins. It startled him at first, but he thinks nothing of it. 

He's still distracted by his painful hard-on, and his tight jeans aren't helping at all.

A strong gush of wind blows through his curls, "You smell so much better out here." he hears another voice. He closes his eyes and continues walking, pretending he had never heard the voice.

"Are you running away from me, love?" the silky voice seems closer. Harry wants to keep walking, but he can't. He's frozen in place with fear. 

"Oh baby. There's no need to be scared." he feels a small hand grip his larger hand. Memories of the stranger appear to quickly, and he pulls his hand away.

"What do you want?" Harry screeches, fearing for his life. Remembering all the articles and news announcements about people disappearing.

But when he turns around to face the man, he's taken aback.

He's so beautiful.

His height was a bit shorter than Harry's, but he seemed to have a bigger aura. He hand nice strong looking torso, and his face. Oh gosh his face seemed to be chiseled out by angels. His golden brown feathery hair was perfectly in place, even with the wind blowing strongly. And his eyes, they were brilliantly blue with a tint of green, surrounded with dark brown eyelashes. And he made Harry's heart flutter.

"I would just like to help you take care of your little.. Or shall I say, big problem." 

"Uhh.. I don't k-know what you're umm, talking about." Harry stuttered, still stunned that this beautiful person would even speak to him. "Who are you anyways?" Harry mumbles, attempting to make his voice stronger, but it didn't work out like he'd hope.

"Louis Tomlinson." he held out his hand, "And you my, dearest one?" 

"Harry." he whispers, "Harry Styles." he shakes Louis' hand, feeling his dick grow harder.

"Nice to meet you mister Styles. But if we could come back to the conversation of your extremely big problem." 

"I still don't understand what you're talking about." Harry attempted to move his jacket to cover up to boner, but Louis swatted it away, pushing Harry against the nearest wall. He let out a pained noise, but he actually liked the rough-play.

"There's no need to be shy love." he kissed softly at Harry's neck. "I would just like to finished what my hand had started." he took his earlobe in between his teeth, tugging it softly.

Harry felt in a daze, like his judgment had been clouded. Like he'd been under a spell of some sort.

Louis' dick grew harder when Harry let out a soft moan.

"Uh..-uh okay." Harry nodded almost to desperately. "To yours then?" Louis asked, a beautiful smirk painted across his face. Desperate fingers reached for Louis' hand, but then shied away. 

"Its alright, love." Louis' eyes sparkled. "You can hold my hand." he lifted his weight off of Harry, so he could lead the way to his flat.

Louis had never smelt someone so good before.

Not just the light cologne Harry had on, but his deep deep scent. His true smell. Its was deep and musky, but yet soft and light. So beautiful, Louis couldn't wait to sink his teeth into the milky neck of Harry's.

Harry turned around to marvel at Louis' beautiful face as he continued down the street. 

The look Harry gave Louis, took him completely off guard. 

Louis felt this jolt of energy sweep through him, like a firework had been lit inside him and was bursting for the pits of his hungry belly and thirsty throat. Louis' grip lightened a bit, and was a bit damp from a light layer and sweat.

That's never happened before.

How could something so human, happen to a monster like him? he thought to himself. 

"You alright, babe?" Harry asked, lightly rubbing Louis' shoulder. 

Oh gosh! His voice made the firework even worst, and Louis felt, all of a sudden, so jumpy. So much energy coursing through his veins, almost like he had fed already.

"Just cheeky." he placed a light kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth.

Harry was never really one for one-night stands.

Yeah, it happened once. 

He felt potential with Louis.

Like something more than just a one-night stand. 

Feeling eager, he decided to come up with a plan to sneak his number into Louis' trousers. So he could never forget.

Or maybe even take Louis out to breakfast, if he stays the night.

They could call it a date, and spend the rest of the day together.

It was weird that Harry could picture a forever with Louis. Sparks flew around him, like he was floating on a cloud.

Rounding the corner from Harry's flat, he gripped Louis' hand a bit tighter, in fear that this beautiful person would slip away.

As soon as Harry opened the door the two shrugged of their coats and kicked off their shoes. Louis planted his lips firmly on his. Pushing him against the wall of the living room. Harry felt the overwhelming sensation as Louis pressed his whole body against him. Louis' face was in his neck inhaling whatever scent was remaining.

"For god sakes, you smell so wonderful." he kissed along the prominent vein in Harry's neck. It almost pained Louis to not bite into his soft neck. Something in Louis didn't want to cause Harry pain, he pulled away to look at Harry's doe-like eyes. His heart dropped, he slowly felt himself sink into this dark hole, to a point of no return.

Louis was taken aback when Harry pulled him even closer to his body, pressing his soft, heart-shaped lips against his. It was a soft, slow kiss. Not something Louis was expecting at all. Then he felt Harry's large hand urge his thigh around his waist. Once his legs were wrapped around Harry's waist, their lips still pressed together, they went to the bedroom.

Harry was so gentle with Louis. He was surprised, and flattered.

Louis was strewed across the soft duvet of Harry's double bed, and he suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place.

To feed.

Soft kisses were placed on his neck as Harry hands were under his shirt, tracing the soft skin with his large hands.

Harry had wondered, could anyone be so perfect?

Louis brought his fingers, stitching them through Harry's silky curls, "Yeah mate, you said that out loud."

"Oh gosh!" his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, before Louis attacked his lips, bringing his leg around so he could shift over on top of Harry, straddling his waist. Bring his hands up to the hem of his shirt, taking off the fabric. Harry marveled at the god in front of him, taking in ever detail of this perfect creature.

Louis aided in stripping him of his shirt, kissing at his neck.

He stood to removed his trousers, the sight of his tight briefs made Harry whimper, he palmed himself.

"That’s so hot babe." Louis growled, as he unbuttoned Harry's tight jeans, having a bit of trouble slipping them off his toned legs.

He jumped on to Harry's lap, grinding his crouch against him. Harry reached to grip Louis' hair, but he swatted Harry's hand away, "Did I say you could touch me?" Louis snapped, ceasing his hip movements. "N-no." Harry stuttered. All of the sudden, Louis' eyes turned this angry dark color, like his pupils had over dilated. 

"S-sorry." Harry pleaded, feeling a bit unsure, and unsafe.

The black cleared from Louis' eyes, and he felt bad for snapping at Harry. He pretended the incident never happen.

Slipping off Harry's boxers, he looked, and studied. Observing the boy in front of him, shakey breaths being taken in, hands gripping the sheets. Cock strewed up towards his stomach, red with pleasure, pre-cum leaking from the head. Cheeks flushed, eyes green and glassy. 

So beautiful.

Louis smiled at the light that ignited with in him. It was something that had never happened before, even in his many many years.

He wanted to pleasure Harry. 

Give him everything he had ever wanted and more.

To make him feel infinite. 

To love him in every way.

After all the scenarios that passed through Louis' mind, he immediately pulled Harry's begging cock into his mouth, choking it down. 

Harry was practically gasping for air, it felt like he was hit by a brick wall, but in a good way. His hips were bucking, he tried to stop for Louis' sake, but Louis seemed completely unfazed by it.

Lolling his head back with all the pleasure, he felt the rising heat and wanted to warn Louis. But he could barely get out a word. 

Louis already knew though.

He pulled his mouth away, wiping the spit away, then placing his hands harshly on Harry's defined v-lines.

"Touch yourself." Louis commanded, Harry almost felt in pain because of his denial of climax. He brought his hand on himself, jerking frantically. 

"Fuck, Haz." Louis pulled away to stroke his unabused cock. 

The sight of Louis tugging on himself brought Harry to the edge, he kept pumping and pumping feeling the heat rise again, more intense.

Louis pulled Harry's hand away right before Harry was going to cum. He screeched in pain. Moving his hips in hope the empty air would help him finish. But nothing happened. There was a smirk painted across Louis' face. It became suddenly hot, a light layer of sweat on both of them. 

Placing his hands back on Harry's hips, "Did I say you could cum?"

"Ahh.. Fuck.. Please Lo-Lou. I uh. fuck, I need to. Please." Harry cried, the urge to feel any friction would've satisfied him. 

"No." Louis smirked, "You have to wait."

"Shit." Harry swore, feeling not as desperate a few moments ago.

"C'mere." he murmured softly, pulling Louis closer to his face. Straddling his shoulders, Harry took Louis' impressive, dick into his mouth, forcing him down his throat. Ignoring his reflex, he continued to bob his head. Noises of a fist banging against the wall only encouraged Harry, urging him to continue his amazing blow job skills.

"Wait.. Haz.. Stop!" Louis pleaded, but Harry ignored him continuing the beautiful actions of his mouth. "Aww fuck!" Louis moaned, warm cum shooting down Harry's throat. He swallowed it slowly, wanting to savor Louis' taste.

"You little shit." Louis gasped, pumping himself eagerly. "You loved it, though." Harry smiled showing his dimples, happy to be praised.

"How flexible are you Harold?" Louis asked taking his place between Harry's thighs, lifting his legs, waiting for him to give a stop signal. Harry knees went up to his chest.

"Pretty flexible, yeah." he winked.

"Good." 

His tongue went on Harry's hole. Licking around, coating it with as much spit as he could. Sticking the end into in the puckered entrance, licking in fast circles.

He was pleased with the broken sounds coming from Harry.

"F-uck." he gasped.

"Any lube?" Louis asked, taking his mouth off of Harry. "Yeah uh.." Harry leaned to the side, his curls a bit damp from sweat. "Here, love." he handed the bottle to Louis, kissing him. Running his fingers through Louis' hair. Strong hands pushed against his collar bones, "Stay down for me baby." Louis mused, running his index around Harry's almost stretched hole. He added a finger, and then another. Harry gasped, because it didn't take long for Louis to find his special spot. "Shit. That feels so good. Uh." His fingers grasping the sheets. "More!" he gasped pushing the back of his head further into the pillow.

Satisfied with Harry's begging, he leaned up, placing his whole body on top of Harry's.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" he kissed at Harry's neck.

"Fuck, yes." Harry gasped, bucking his hips.

"I'm going to fuck you, nice and slow. to keep you waiting, and guess what else?" Louis spoke softly, seducing Harry with every word. 

The words made Harry's cock ache more and more.

Its been ignored far to long.

"What?" Harry whispered as Louis placed soft kissed all over his face.

"You can't cum till I say." Louis bit softly on Harry's neck, marking it.

"Shit."

Louis aligned himself at Harry's stretched hole, "Wait." Harry spoke softly. He reached under his leg, grabbing hold of Louis rock hard cock, pushing it into himself, relaxing himself as much as he could.

"Don't move yet." Harry whispered, accustoming himself to Louis' way above average size.

He closed his eyes, as Louis pecked at his neck, licking over the incisions he attempted to make in his neck. Appreciating the moment that was right now. Taking every inch of Louis inside him.

"Ready?" Louis asked, his eyes searching for Harry's sparkling green ones. "Yes." he whispered softly.

Louis moved his hips upward, slowly but hard. 

Practically pushing air into Harry's lungs with each slow thrust, Harry's fingernails ran up and down Louis' back, feeling the soft silky skin.

Soft, chaste kisses were exchange between the two. They pulled each other closer and closer into each other. Bare torso, against bare torso. 

Louis had never been so gentle before.

Harry had never felt so content. 

They completed each other in every way possible.

The burning in Louis' throat got worse, and worse. But he kept himself from biting into Harry. He couldn't hurt him like that. It took everything in him to not.

"Ah.. mmm Lou," Harry moaned softly his head shifting to the side of the pillow. Louis let out a soft hiss, "Are you close, baby?" Louis kissed softly at Harry's chest. "Mmhmmm.." shutting his eyes, feeling all the beautiful pleasure flowing through his veins. 

Louis quickened his pace, Harry's tight self making the experience even more and more unbelievable.

"Uhhh.. Ahhh Fu-ck." Harry moaned his back arching. "Touch me." he gasped, urging Louis' hand to his leaking cock.

Pumping in time with his thrusts, Louis knew his hunger would block his orgasm. 

"Go a-ahead," Louis huffed. "Cum for me."

"Oh my- god uhh fuck!" Harry groaned coating his and Louis' chest with white ribbons. 

Then Louis bit into his neck.

A few more broken noises were made, but Louis couldn't hear anything as he kept moving his hips and sucking Harry's sweet, metallic blood.

Louis filled Harry with his cum. Not even really recognizing his climax because Harry's blood was so much better.

But he felt something so strong within the blood drinking.

A bond.

That would never break.

He pulled his sharp fangs out of Harry's soft neck. 

His green eyes were staring blankly into the ceiling as his mind shifted around in subspace.

Louis still coming down from his extended high, he placed soft kisses along Harry's cheek. Calling his name, speaking softly to him. Bringing him back, even though he had just ruined little Harry's life.

"Harrrryyy.." he cooed softly, grazing his face with the tips of his fingers. "Come back to me baby. Please." he kissed Harry's non-moving lips. "Haz." Lou kissed the wound on his neck, urging them to heal with his spit. But he would have a mark there, he didn't mean to bite so deeply.

Concern filled Louis as Harry eyes took their time in returning.

Then the shock came to Harry and he began to scream. Fear filled Harry because he had never felt such pain and pleasure combined. It scared him that he didn't understand the experience. But yet, he felt close and safe with Louis, even though he was the one that hurt Harry in such a way.

"Wh-what are you?" Harry murmured cradling into himself. "That doesn't matter now." Louis kissed at his forehead, wrapping his arm around the larger boy. 

"But I think we're bonded." Louis held Harry closer to his chest, as he heard soft snores.

*****

Waking up alone in his bed, Harry felt hurt. 

Not only the pain in his neck, but his heart as well. 

Louis didn't leave so much as a note, nothing at all. It pained Harry because he pictured so much with Louis. Literally everything Louis. 

But now here he lays, on his cold bed, no warmth beside him. 

Heartbroken.

Days pass on, and not a word from Louis. Harry still takes the same short cut home in hopes that Louis will find him again, or he'll find Louis.

Even though he's ill and wants to stay all day, he pushes himself to find Louis.

He'd never felt a connection like that before, and he craved that connection more and more as each minute passed. All he wanted was Louis. All he needed was Louis.

But what Harry didn't know was that Louis was with him. 

Watching him wander the street from above on tall buildings, stalking behind him, keeping a eye on the boy.

It pained him to watch the boy he was falling in love with, slowly die.

Louis stood outside Harry's bedroom window, listening to him cough and vomit. Feeling his temperature rise and rise.

And eventually one day, Harry didn't leave the house.

He lost all the energy he had.

His mates called, worried for him. Poor Harry, he didn't even have the strength to grab his phone off the side dresser.

Then one cold night, the wind blew open the window.

This night was the night Harry Styles was going to die.

He knew it to, he knew that no matter what he did. He would be taking his last breaths. 

He imagined the opening window was death calling him, making the journey safe and easy. Even though the pain he felt was excruciating.

But it wasn't death that climbed into his window. 

It was an angel.

A beautiful, feathery haired, tan skinned, blue eyed, angel.

Louis.

His eyes softened as he stared upon Harry's frail body.

"Harry.." he spoke softly, slipping off his coat and shoes and laying in bed with sweaty boy. "Baby." he kissed at his forehead, feeling how hot his fever was.

"Make me... feel. bet-" Harry whispered to softly, then he couldn't even finish his sentence because he felt himself fading away, going to another place. 

Disappearing.

"Harry, listen to me." Louis carefully sat Harry up, letting him rest his head on his chest. "I can make you feel better if," "If?" "If you don't mind spending forever with me." Louis looked down at Harry, who was looking up at Louis. "I'll spend forever and ever with you." Harry whispered closing his eyes. Louis kissed his pale lips, then laid Harry comfortably on his back.

"This is going to hurt a bit, but it'll be better soon." Louis kissed at Harry's forehead. 

Placing his lips at the base of Harry's neck, searching for the protruding vein, his fangs sunk in. Drinking the dim blood of Harry, small whimpers fell from Harry's lips; as he began to lose himself. Louis took his teeth out of Harry, biting his wrist, happily feeding his blood to Harry.

The blood tasted indescribable. 

Almost like a sweet, silky drink.

Closing his eyes as the blood went down and traveled through his body, Harry cuddled in closer to Louis. He held on to him, attempting to pay no attention to the pain that was dimly coursing through his body.

Louis held him through out the whole night. Whispering sweet things to Harry as he transformed. Even when Harry became restless because of the pain, Louis continued to hold him. The sun rose but he closed the blinds, so the room was full of shadows. 

Harry was still in his unconscious form, still changing.

And Louis continued to lay there, and love him.

Loving the thoughts of their forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved/hated it? Let me know :) xx
> 
> **  
> Again there will be a part two, so stick around :) x


End file.
